


A New Found Interest

by LionFili



Series: Amatus [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionFili/pseuds/LionFili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian finds a new appreciation for Elves but only one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Found Interest

Before he’d met the Inquisitor, Dorian had never really thought about the attractiveness of Elves. There were things about them he had thought appealing, their lither frames and lean muscles, sharp eyes. But one thing he had never considered were their ears. They were just different to humans, long, pointed. But now he had an absolute fascination with them, but only a specific pair.

It had taken Taurien a little while to notice the Tevinter’s sudden intrigue. Little things had begun to point it out to him. First gentle fingers would run along the top, stroking over their length to pointed tip. It had tickled a little, but Taurien quite liked the feeling, that Dorian wasn’t put off by them. But that fascination had seemed to grow. The Tevinter Mage would take any opportunity when they were alone to touch them, fleeting gestures that made Taurien’s ears twitch a little. He would nip them in their more private moments, until finally the Inquisitor had to ask.

"Dorian, you seem very fond of my ears." He stated one evening when the two of them were lounging amongst the sheets in Taurien’s rooms at Skyhold, the moon casting silver light in through the huge windows and balcony doors. The lilac eyed Elf had been trying to read a few reports from Lilliana before he once again felt gentle fingers stroke up from his neck and along his ears.

Dorian at first didn’t seem to hear him, but when he realised he’d been caught he pulled his hand away. “Me? Fond of your…” He began, the uncharacteristic struggle for words and lack of a witty retort made Taurien look up, a small smirk pulling at slender lips when he for once had pinned Dorian in place instead of the other way around. “I’m fond of all of you Amatus, that much should be obvious considering our…state of undress.” Dorian finished, pulling on his typical confidence and charm.

"Oh I’m very well aware of your fondness for me Dorian." Taurien began, his smirk still in place as he set the paperwork aside and turned to face his lover more. "But I have noticed how you seem to touch my ears at every opportunity recently." He said, sharp lilac eyes looking to the Tevinter, the dark tattoo’s of the Dalish curling down in intricate patterns over the Elf’s brow and along his cheekbones were a sharp contrast to Taurien’s fair skin in the low light. "Do you like them?" He asked with a slight smirk.

For a moment Dorian seemed almost trapped, penned in by the Inquisitor’s sharp gaze and attention. “I do.” He answered after a moment, deciding to be honest with Taurien as the Elven Mage had an uncanny ability to get the truth out of him anyway. “Before I met you I’d never much thought about elven attractiveness, but now - well I can’t seem to help myself. I find them rather alluring.” He admitted, voice dropping to a huskier note as his gaze smouldered back at the Inquisitor.

"And has this sudden appreciation for Elven ears extended beyond me?" Taurien asked, his smirk broadening as he teased his lover.

Dorian played along, feigning horror at the thought, but his own playful smirk was clear to Taurien. “Others? I think not. There’s only one pair of ears in all of Thedas that I’m interested in.”


End file.
